pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Archive 17
Why do you keep wiping talk page? :o --Steamy..x 22:58, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I feel very social and that, can't be bothered by autism on my page atm. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Cheer up dandy! :< --Steamy..x 23:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Wipe again plox. --Iggy 's other account 00:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Dandybot. It's you? [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 19:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. How so, where? :> --''Chaos?'' -- 20:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Naurunappulat [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 20:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh ^___^ guilty as charged. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Dandy Is a buffalo soldier--GWPirate 17:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Is this some kind of reference I should recognize? :> --''Chaos?'' -- 20:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes.--GWPirate 20:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::One more post in italic and I'll begin autoremoving them completely :< --''Chaos?'' -- 20:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ^______________________^ where did his comment go? --''Chaos?'' -- 09:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :YOU TELL ME DANDY, YOU TELL ME. --Steamy..x 09:32, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::YOU ATE IT, YOU NOOB--GWPirate 14:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::wtf --Steamy..x 16:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I mean LEL DANDY FEEDS ON AUTISTIC COMMENTS, due to us acting mature he has been underfed and thats why he wiped (or ate, as i would prefer) his talk page a few times--GWPirate 17:19, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::No its because your being retarded :< be normal again! --Steamy..x 17:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) It's everybody draw Mohammed day! Gimme your best shot! ^______^ For free speech and that :p Obviously not for laughs. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) http://www.dumpert.nl/mediabase/foto/e7ea30fb_Schermafbeelding_2010_05_20_om_15.40.08.png Brandnew 14:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :That was actually a picture of 2 smileyfaces with: "One of these two is Muhammad, which one makes you angry?" underneath. The irony of it coming out as a white square with the forbidden sign in it is just too amazing to change though. --Brandnew 14:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :: :p it showed when I cp'd the url, and my god I lol'd so hard --''Chaos?'' -- 15:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow....craziness. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:25, 20 May 2010 http://i50.tinypic.com/vqs64y.png --GWPirate 15:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) --Steamy..x 16:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll say this now before more come in. I have no objection to people participating. I do have an issue with drawing it in offensive manner (Steamy (now deleted)) or naming (Chaos (now moved)). Anyone who wants to do either of those is free to have a vacation. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:42, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Why would you rename Why Would You Molest Little Tiffany and Her Pig? ;< :Also, at least spell it right. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Spell checker didn't correct me so I assumed it was right =s. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::steamys was just a black guy with a gun and the quran, whats so bad? well the bomb might have been over the top, but it wasnt THAT bad. Gringo 19:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Freedom of speech plz--GWPirate 19:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::At least i didnt get banhammered :> that would have been OTT big''time --Steamy..x 20:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::"if millions of people draw pictures of Muhammad, Islamist terrorists would not be able to murder them all, and threats to do so would become unrealistic."'' Knock on wood? phen should make one as well and stop trying to act mature tbh--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::He only looks like a suspicious terrorist by acting like this tbh,--image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 02:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::"He is a suspicious terrorist and thats why hes acting like this tbh." fix'd. --Steamy..x 08:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Banned mcdandy, i believe you wanted me to post this? http://i46.tinypic.com/w6pe09.jpg --Steamy..x 10:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Chaos so banned We love you! come back soon!--GWPirate 12:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :wot? --Steamy..x 14:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :: ---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 14:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::He's lucky.. Angelus got 1 month ban for same reason. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 14:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I know he got banned, read my post above that pic ;o i was more wot as in wot? --Steamy..x 14:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello Yup. -- Jai''writes'' 20:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Post here If you always say IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER whilst casting RoJ--GWPirate 12:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Build:W/any Generic Runner collapsible bars are so ugly, fix them and add charging strike? :<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :He said hes still banned--Steamy..x 23:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::removed the "hidden skill bar". They shouldn't be used on the build pages (I don't mind for userspace/build talk though). ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) . So much retardation and I was banned to archive it? You guys have no souls. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :wb [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 19:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::^____^ --''Chaos?'' -- 19:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back my sweet love, would you like a drifblim?--Steamy..x 21:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I sure would like a definition! --''Chaos?'' -- 21:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Is it when a mommy and a daddy really love eachother and so they kiss and hold hands at the same time and the next tuesday mommy finds a baby on the doorstep? --''Chaos?'' -- 21:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::yea, sort of. http://awschrick.files.wordpress.com/2008/10/drifblim.png --Brandnew 21:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Nigger stealin pix off my userpage.--Steamy..x 21:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I got to say, the resemblance is close. Also, it took you guys almost 2h to get the first pokemon on my userpage. What. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::First thing to show up on images.google.nl. nigger'd. --Brandnew 14:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I dreamt About a terrible pizza place and the apocalypse starting on some desolate peninsula. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :That if a strong magical eastern wind catches you, you quickly need to hex yourself in the direction of the wind to avoid being turned into a blue zombie, mostly resembling an afflicted. I fled a couple of times to a local mall which I had checked out. Then I discussed with Voldemort who was behind it all and we had some epic fun together, and I couldn't realize why such a neat guy would want to kill me. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Get help D:--Steamy..x 21:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::What did my Oskar dream? And please, don't go too detailedly into the "Me and Dandy" dreams, I wouldn't want anyone to get banned for gross erotic gay porn stories involving me. It might feel a little absurd, you know. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::God texted me and told me to tell everybody it was world war 3 cause nobody knew yet. Fun dream.--Steamy..x 22:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Get help D: Nowait, I'm here for you :p --''Chaos?'' -- 07:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::dsc<3--Steamy..x 11:05, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::About drugs and casual sex. I was told my dick tastes good. --''Chaos?'' -- 11:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::About kayaking down rapids with some friends. At some point we came to some waterfalls. This one cute guy among our group kissed me goodbye (my god was that a sweet kiss) and jumped down, I think it was a part of a dare. Then some other guy jumped after him, suddenly showed up running at an incredible speed up a hill, and this other guy showed up, bleeding from his chest. I pressed the wound, feeling the blood flow out in pulses. His last words was whispering his real name to me, which turned out to be a girls name. :::Romantic tranny dreams involving kayaks and rapids and dams. Just the way I like it. --ςάοχ? -- 21:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::There is a sudden increase of pressure in my pants.--Steamy..x 21:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::About eating soaky Magic: The Gathering cards for my hunger, and then I was staying alone at a creepy farm. --ςοάχ? -- 13:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh You always make me say "wtf". [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 12:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :It does take a little intelligence. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Dandy got there before me--Steamy..x 12:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Since Guild Wars sucks, and nostalgy is all the big deal Was anyone ever into a game called (Subspace) Continuum? :p --''Chaos?'' -- 22:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :im thinking of quitting gw. so bored of it. whats this game?--Steamy..x 22:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Give me your account. I need one after getting banned. I won't change the password in case you ever want to come back :p Life Guardian 22:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::If i do i might, but i'll want to use it for mAT's etc if somebody wants me to play for them..--Steamy..x 22:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, np. Just make sure you remind me of when they are so i don't kick you off accidentally >.> Life Guardian 22:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Old.. But still a good game. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 22:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::what is it? ;o--Steamy..x 22:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a MMOG space shooter game ;p very hilarious and skill intensive and addictive and that shit. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I used to hang out in Metal Gear CTF when it still was alive, on the name Mad Hunter. Now I just live in Trench Wars ;p --''Chaos?'' -- 23:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Because I love you [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:20, 7 June 2010 :1 munth ban post porn nob lame--Steamy..x 18:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats awesome--GWPirate 18:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds about right, though the picture shows a dinosaur fucking a dinosaur. It was more them just losing all consciousness in indescribable pleasure, no physical entities involved. --χάος? -- 19:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::They're just dryhumping. You're actually in the labia jacking off the male dino. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:58, 7 June 2010 :::Oh, it was that time? :DDDDDDDDDD It was so motherfucking good :DDD --χάος? -- 20:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I have a little secret for you, the dino in the front was female.--GWPirate 20:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That doesn't really matter. I just prefer teenagers, priests and sexual minorities since they've got an overflow of sexual energy :p --χάος? -- 20:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just prefer non dutch non 15 year old non clingy non niggers.--Steamy..x 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wow, tough standards. --χάος? -- 20:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) sig can you at least put it the other way around, so it at least looks like "chaos". ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :High admin like pplz posting here. Xaos in dip schnitt?--GWPirate 21:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. I find your compromise pretty hilarious too :p Personally I think they both resemble "Chaos" quite equally much. Just that this one looks worse ;< Xaos so cool name. --ςάοχ? -- 21:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks =). I know it's a stupid compromise, but it just didn't look like "chaos" to me as it was =s ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::An ending sigma at the beginning of a word? How dare you defile Greek, Chaos. And you should be ashamed, Phen. I'm upset. Also, σαοχ doesn't mean anything. It sounds kind of like "socks" in archaic greek, though. Therefore, you new nickname is Socks. Later, Socks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:40, 7 June 2010 :::You have to understand! It was Phen's idea! Also, I figured it's almost like "cocks". Phen now has to let me turn it around again. --ςάοχ? -- 21:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::looks like coax or cox...--Steamy..x 21:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Thats spelled in Russian....almost. but with fancier letters. хаос < Russian version. :3 --Iggy 's other account 21:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Xaoc just realised you can spell it with English letters as well. ;p --Iggy 's other account 21:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::It would be pronounced "Saux" (almost an "aoo" sound) in modern Greek and "Soc(h)ks" in ancient Greek. That is....if it were spelled correctly. "Cocks" would phonetically be spelled like "κοχ" or "κοκς". And, Other, "ς" (sigma) is a "s", not a "c". [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:56, 7 June 2010 ::::Omigash it was Greek! Looks so like Russian with bits added to some letters. :O --Iggy 's other account 21:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, Russian (like a lot of languages) was based on Greek. Fucking Greek Orthodox ruled that area forever. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:02, 7 June 2010 ::::::Ikr. --Iggy 's other account 23:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::κάος for sake of grammar or find a letter that can't be used at the start and the end?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::κάος would probably be a name, but it's not a word. I like σαοχ cuz it sounds like Socks :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:59, 8 June 2010 :::::::::it is all chaotic to me sooo.....good job it fits.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) KJ should just start reading it backwards, which is obv. the point --ςοάχ? -- 12:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) KJ should just start reading it backwards, which is obv. the point --χάος? -- 12:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Also, ups, I put it backwards wrong :p And I SUSPECT THAT PHEN DID TOO, SINCE THIS DOESN'T RESEMBLE "CHAOS" TO THE LEAST OMG PHEN D: D: D: D: D: --ςοάχ? -- 12:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Congratufuckinglations, Dandy You've nominated yourself for adminship. --ςοάχ? -- 13:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Was just wondering what you meant by this! Thanks --Crow 22:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I realize that it was an exceptional situation, but usually you're only meant to abbreviate obvious and previously established phrases, like csc. Otherwise it's completely lost, and doesn't serve much of a purpose beyond having people guess what one actually meant - a fun thing in itself, but perhaps not the most convenient. --ςοάχ? -- 22:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Fsmm is previously established. --Crow 22:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::That is very true. "Lms", however, doesn't really work, but in a situation like that when you're expressing your superiority, it's kind of acceptable. --ςοάχ? -- 22:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Xxunrealxx1&curid=79756&diff=1081658&oldid=1081647 lol?<3--Steamy..x 22:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :^____^ --ςοάχ? -- 22:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::he stalks my page so hard lolimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 00:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Me? ;o? No I don't :p I just watch talk pages like a hawk. --ςοάχ? -- 00:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::nah, steamyimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk:Me/any_PD_Arena_Mes&diff=1081974&oldid=1081864 lol'dimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ :fix your sig ::nothing wrong with it, also, sign your comments--image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::my bad Novii 20:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :If he meant me, he failed his social reads again, which is just fucking hilarious, so I couldn't do anything else but to give a friendly face and gtfo to laugh somewhere :p If he meant you again, I already said that he failed the reads, so zz! :> --ςοάχ? -- 05:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) you sig ::interesting new sig. im late, arent i?--Bluetapeboy 02:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ilu <3 Docta Jenkins 04:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Brilliant fucking indent, I'm getting the feeling you're doing this on purpose ;p :::And no, not very much, I've just began archiving fast. Thanks, I guess ^_^ --ςοάχ? -- 05:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :woosh~? ::My god with your indents ;p But yes, exactly. I archive so fast that I still have the time to steal a couple of virginity's meanwhile, and you'll hear their moans before you hear my "woosh". ::Also, while looking up the spelling, I found the following example of "virginities"; ::"HILDA. But do you remember what you wanted me to do? The nasty—thing I thought was nasty? … BERT. No, Hilda. Go like you came. Leave this place with your various virginities intact." --ςοάχ? -- 06:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I bothered to download that game last night and you should come on msn and teach me it because gilwor.--Steamy..x 09:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC)